A Visit from Anne-Marie
A Visit from Anne-Marie is a upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: Anne-Marie, a VERY significant friend to Xion, is finally paying a visit to Xion, and aims to have everything be perfect during her visit. Trivia *Anne-Marie, Pete, Red will guest star in this. Scenes Anne-Marie's Arrival *Anne-Marie: *rings the doorbell* *Xion: I'll get it! *Tammy: *smiles* That must be her. *Jeffrey: *smiles and thinks to himself* We haven't seen her in a long time. *(Xion arrives to the door and opens it) *Anne-Marie: *smiles widely* XION!!!!! *Xion: *smiles* Anne-Marie!!! *JARVIS MARK II: Welcome, Ms. Anne-Marie. *Anne-Marie: *gasps in shock* *Xion: *smiles* Sorry about that. That's JARVIS Mark II, our artificial intelligence butler. My daddy created him. *Anne-Marie: Really? *Xion: *smiles* Yep. *Anne-Marie: *smiles and enters* Wow.... This place is amazing! *Xion: It sure is. *(As they walked down the hall, Anne-Marie noticed newspaper articles and pictures of the team involved in recent events such as the battle against Ultron) *Anne-Marie: Who's that? *Xion: Ultron. He was created by Tony Stark, who you might know as Iron Man, to be used as part of a peace keeping force. But he was self-aware and believed that the only way to achieve peace was to destroy mankind. Luckily, we destroyed him with help from the Avengers and some friends of ours. *Anne-Marie: He looks scary... *Xion: He was. For a short time, he was allied by two people named Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. But they eventually betrayed him when they learned that Ultron was gonna kill them too. *?????: His own creation turned against him too. *Anne-Marie: Who was that? *Xion: *smiles* My little sister. *Anne-Marie: *smiles* You have a little sister now? *Xion: *smiles* A little brother too. *(Tammy and DJ walk in) *Anne-Marie: ...! Wait! Are those-?! *Xion: Yep. This is Tammy and DJ. *Tammy: *smiles* Wow! This is Anne-Marie?!? She looks a lot like you, Xion!!! *Xion: *giggles* *Anne-Marie: *rubs her eyes* Sabertooth kitties?!?! *Xion: *smiles* Yeah. *pets Tammy* *Tammy: *purrs happily* *Xion: I know what you're thinking. "Sabertooths are extinct". But Tammy and DJ weren't born in the ice age world. *Anne-Marie: Huh? *DJ: It's a long story. *Anne-Marie: *smiles* I think they're cute!!! *hesitates to pet DJ* *Xion: It's okay. DJ's very friendly. *DJ: *blushes shyly, but lets Anne-Marie pet him* *Anne-Marie: *smiles as she pets DJ* I think he's so cute! *DJ: *smiles* Gosh... *purrs* *Tammy: *smiles* It's amazing. She can understand us like you can too, Xion. *Xion: *smiles* That's because she can talk to animals. *Tammy: *smiles* We know. You told us already. *DJ: *purrs* *Tammy: So Ultron tried to create another vessel to put his mind in, but we took the android away from him. *Anne-Marie: Wow... *DJ: Tony Stark uploaded his JARVIS into the android and the android became Vision. *Xion: Vision helped us battle Ultron. *Anne-Marie: Sounds like a nice person. *DJ: Vision was pretty friendly. * * (As they walk down to the hall, Anne-Marie sees Baby Lily playing in the nursery) *Anne-Marie: Who's that? *Xion: *smiles* My cousin Lily. *Baby Lily: *shyly* H-h-h-hi.... *Xion: It's okay, Lily. This is Anne-Marie. *strokes Baby Lily's hair* *Baby Lily: *shyly hides under her blanket* *Xion: Lily's pretty shy. But she's very sweet too. *Anne-Marie: She looks like Mrs. Yuki. *Tammy: You're right. *Baby Lily: *quickly peeks from underneath her blanket* *DJ: It's okay, Lily. Anne-Marie's really nice. *Baby Lily: I know... but.... *mumbles to herself* *DJ: Huh? *Baby Lily: ......... I'm afwaid of what she'wl think of me.... *Xion: It's okay, Lily. I understand. *Anne-Marie: *giggles* Lily? I know we just met, but I like you already. *Baby Lily: ...!! ...Rweally? *Anne-Marie: *smiles* You seem as sweet as your cousin is. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Anne-Marie: *smiles* It's okay. You can come out now. *Baby Lily: *comes from out of her blanket* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes